I Am You, I Am Me, Will Somebody Set Me Free?
by Marcus Reloaded
Summary: A 1985 case brings Lily and Scotty to Boston and the local Cold Case unit… and brings up unbelievable truths…
1. August 8, 1985: Catherine Sorsey

Title: I Am You, I Am Me, Will Somebody Set Me Free?  
Author: marco  
Fandom: Cold Case  
Pairing: L/S  
Summary: A 1985 case brings Lily and Scotty to Boston and the local Cold Case unit… and brings up unbelievable truths…  
Archive: Anywhere, but please ask first.  
Rating: PG13  
Parts: 1/  
Status:  
Series/Sequel: N/A  
Website: N/A  
Disclaimer: Cold Case - Jerry and CBS's. Plot and OMC - mine.  
Authors notes & Warnings:

EPISODE CAST

VICTIMS, FAMILIES, COPS

CATHERINE SORSEY - ALLISON MACK.

PAUL & JACOB 'JACK' ROWLES - CODY KASCH (1985) / KYLE SECOR (2005)

BELINDA SORSEY - EMILY VAN DE CAMP (1985) / ALLY WALKER (2005)

DOUGLAS MABRY - JEREMY NORTHAM (1985) / JOHN SPENCER (2005)

MARK ROWLES - MIKO HUGHES

HELEN ROWLES - KATIE HOLMES

STUART SAGEMILLER - SCOTT WOLF (1985) / MARK MOSES (2005)

COLD CASE UNIT, BOSTON PD

MARK SHORLEY - DEAN W. MOFFETT

GEORGE DEMPSEY - CALLUM BLUE

RUSSELL SCHWARTZ - PAUL MCCRANE

PROLOGUE - THE CRIME.

1985, August 8th, Philadelphia, Wyman Theatre

Music: Tears For Fears, 'Everybody Wants To Rule The World'

A 17-year-old girl, blonde and with blue eyes, CATHERINE SORSEY, was waiting for her boyfriend to arrive while watching 'The Breakfast Club'.

He was going to Harvard in the fall, so it probably was the last time they could have to be together before his and his twin brother's big move - which she was determined to help with.

Yeah, and the fact that her sister seemed to want to kill her every time she saw her with Paul wasn't adding anything good to this situation either. If only Belinda could see the longing looks Jacob, Paul's bro, was throwing her way, she'd be happy and content. Oh well…

When the lights got up after the end of the movie, she was dead - somebody slit her throat in the darkness.

At the Philadelphia Police Department, we see somebody placing a box in the basement of the  
Department's building. It contains Catherine Sorsey's picture and leads to suspects and witness statements. On the box, it says:

August '85  
85-40  
Sorsey, C.

It was immediately archived and forgotten.


	2. Looking Again

I Am You, I Am Me, Will Somebody Set Me Free?

PART 1 - LOOKING AGAIN.

Lilly Rush was at her desk, doing some paperwork along with her partner, Scotty Valens, when they were paged by their boss, Tom Stillman.

"What do you need us for?" asked Lilly, in a curious tone, when they reached the basement.

"Lilly, Scotty, meet Catherine Sorsey." Stillman answered. "17 years old, murdered in a theatre in 1985, and as obvious, never solved."

"Never say never, boss." Scotty answered.

"But why has this case been given to us just now? Is it because it's from 20 years ago?" Lilly asked.

"Well, this is kind of complicated to answer." Stillman took a breath, then continued "You see, Paul Rowles died in September 1985, pushed under a train; cold case. But last week, Paul's twin brother, Jacob, went to the cold case unit in Boston, where he now lives, and asked for the case to be reopened and solved. To make a long story short, he was Sorsey's boyfriend, and one of the suspects in her case. So, we're reopening this too."

"Hm, interesting." Lilly said. "So, I think we should compare notes with the Cold Case unit from Boston, too."

Stillman nodded. "You will do that when you'll get there. You have already two seats booked on the 18:00 flight to Boston. Well, three. Agent Douglas Mabry has worked on the Sorsey case for six years, before having to finally give up, and he'll come with you to Boston." Then he gave the box to Scotty. "Take her with you."

Scotty and Lilly left with the box.

"So, what about all the witnesses?" Scotty asked.

Lilly picked up the witness statements as she sat down to her desk. "Hm… It seems there was only a witness, a Lucy Arnold…" Lilly looks up the name in the town database. "But she died two years ago, Cancer."

"Well, maybe we'll have better luck with Boston." Scotty replied.

"I hope so." Lilly said, as she looked at the picture of the young girl, who had light brown hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. "I really hope so."

TBC


	3. The Bostonians

I Am You, I Am Me, Will Somebody Set Me Free?

PART 2 - THE BOSTONIANS.

BOSTON PD.

COLD CASE UNIT.

MUSIC: Everytime You Go Away, Paul Young

Hey, If we can solve any problem

Then why do we lose so many tears

Oh, and so you go again

When the leading man appears

Always the same thing

Can't you see, we've got everything goin' on and on and on

Every time you go away you take a piece of me with you

Every time you go away you take a piece of me with you

Go on and go free, yeah

Maybe you're too close to see

I can feel your body move

It doesn't mean that much to me

I can't go on sayin' the same thing

Just can't you see, we've got everything do you even know

We

Know

Every time you go away you take a piece of me with you, oh

Every time you go away you take a piece of me with you

I can't go on sayin' the same thing

'Cause baby, can't you see, we've got everything goin' on

And

On and on

Every time you go away you take a piece of me with you

Every time you go away you take a piece of me with you

Agent Mark Shorley was intently looking at the files from Paul Rowles' box. There had to be something, anything, that could help them crack this case.

He was really obsessed by this case, or at least that was how George Dempsey, Mark's partner, saw it.

"Please, Mark, slow down." He said, his blue eyes filled equally with worry and annoyance "This case can wait. It's from 1985."

"Hell no, it can't. It's waited long enough." Mark said, waving Paul's picture up for George to see. "Think about it, George; what if this was your brother, son, boyfriend, anyway a person you care about? You had lost hope of having justice for his death, and you ask for it to be reopened. Would you mind if the Detectives in charge of the case were slacking, even a little?" Mark noticed George's pained expression and said "I thought so." Before the other man could say a word in reply, still holding up Paul Rowles' picture, from which a good looking blond-haired and light-brown-eyed 19-year old looked back at them, a smile evident on his sealed lips.

"Hey, guys." Said Russell Schwartz, the tough guy, the one who, no matter how obstinate the witness or the suspect was, always managed to get something out without compromising the investigation.

"What's up, Russ?" asked Mark.

"We're going to receive a visit from Philadelphia's Cold Case Unit." The other man answered.

Mark rolled his eyes. "The Sorsey case?"

Russell nodded. "The Sorsey case."

"Aww, hell, our guy was cleared; he had been taking a friend to the ER, which was confirmed by the witnesses and the evidence at the time." Mark retorted.

"They think the same person killed both of them… at least, I think." Russell answered. "But right now, you have an appointment with Officer Sagemiller."

"He's already here?" Russell nodded again.

"Thanks, we're going." Mark said. George took the cue and followed his partner.

TBC


	4. Flash Back And Forth

I Am You, I Am Me, Will Somebody Set Me Free? 

PART 3 – MEMORIES, PART UN.

Lilly and Scotty arrived at the airport, where Detective Mabry was already waiting for them.

We first see him the way he was in 1985, and he says "You the Cold Case Detectives?"

Lilly answers "Yes."

He is still showed like he was in 1985, then there is a quick flash, and we see how he is now.

"Well, it's already 17: 58, they could call us…"

The loudspeakers interrupted him, saying "All passengers of the 18:00 flight for Boston, please go to gate 4."

"at any time." Mabry finished.

After a while, already on the flying plane, Lilly began to ask Mabry questions about the Sorsey case.

"Well, one thing I know for sure. That boy didn't kill her."

The sentence confused our young policewoman.

"You sure?" she asked.

"More than that." Mabry answered. "He had a solid alibi, and was in the hospital for the whole afternoon. There are tapes in that box," he pointed at it, "aren't they?"

"Yes." She said. "So, if he is not the killer…"

"Maybe he's another victim?" Scotty interjected.

"Well, exactly what I was trying to say." Lilly said. "Could you tell us a little more about that day?" she continued, while Scotty continued to read all the paperwork.

While he speaks we FLASH to the past; he speaks over the movie which is still going on, a woman screaming while discovering Catherine's body, Douglas Mabry and a colleague questioning everybody.

"It was a hot summer day, in a well-populated theatre, so it was not really easy to convince people to leave the crime scene. A lot wanted to do the investigation themselves, probably because of that old hag on that TV show on CBS… 'Murder Who Spoke'?"

We FLASH back to the plane.

Lilly cringed at how that sounded. "'Murder She Wrote'."

Again, a FLASH to 1985.

"Well, anyway, somebody had sneaked behind her and slit her throat. It didn't take a lot of force to do that. We questioned everyone who was in the theatre, including the people at the entrance, and it seemed that this… Lucy Arnold had seen a woman, or a man, or… anyway, somebody with too make-up, well, it was the '80s, on, enter the theatre without a ticket, and leaving soon after. We thought she was the killer – I mean, the 'painted face' – because of a smudge of make-up found on the victim's left cheek, but apart from that…" We see Mabry shaking his head in 1985, and then FLASH back to Mabry shaking his head as he narrates. "Nil."

TBC


End file.
